


Te confieso...

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Oneshot, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Alain a caído en cuenta que está enamorado y trata de darse ánimos para confesarse a ella.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Te confieso...

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nuevo One-shot marissonshipping!, creo que es el 4 o 5 one-shot de ellos, pronto completaré los 20 de ellos *-*

_*_

_Alain x Mairin * Alan x Mairin * Marissonshipping * AlaMano_

_*  
_

  
**P** odrías golpearte la cabeza contra miles de paredes rocosas y ninguno de esos golpes te haría olvidar ese mariposeo en tu estomago por culpa de ella. Deberías saberlo ya. Pero reniegas de eso, y buscas _algo_ con que borrarte esa molesta sensación, aunque es probable que no lo consigas en mucho tiempo, maldices, maldices con todas tus fuerzas.  
  
Si tu yo del pasado te viera en ese estado seguro te golpearía, eres una decepción para todo quien reniegue del amor, pues no cumpliste aquellas promesas al aire que hiciste hace tiempo, cuando eras alguien que abucheaba todo lo relacionado a ese sentimiento del que otros anhelaban sentir.  
  
Y ahora…

¡Mírate! En tu alcoba mirando el techo sabiendo que ahí no hay nada que pueda sacarte _eso_ de la cabeza y que pare el latido de tu corazón tan ruidoso, molesto y acelerado. Si tan solo ella no se hubiese aparecido frente a ti, si no fueses tan amable cuando obviamente ni tenías que serlo, si ella no fuera una terca muchacha de tierna apariencia, persistente con devolverte el favor desinteresado. Si ella no te hubiera hablado nunca ahora mismo no estarías en este patético estado de adolecente enamorado.  
  
¡Está bien! Basta de autocompasión, tú no eres así, ¿Y si lo aceptas de una buena vez? No te queda otra opción y lo sabes de sobra. Pero creer que ese nerviosismo lo provoca una desastrosa chiquilla de un par de años menor que tú te hace querer golpearte contra una pared bien gruesa.  
  
Pero no lo haces, por una parte es estúpido y la herida que te provocaras por tal imprudencia no lo vale, por otra; no servirá de nada, ella ya se metió mucho en tu mente, a golpes no se va a salir.  
  
Refregaste tus palmas contra tu rostro ahogando un pesado suspiro de, oh que sorpresa; resignación. Te rindes ante ella, ante lo que sientes y ante lo que, sobre todo estúpido, harás para llamar su atención de _esa_ manera.  
  
Oh podrías ignorarlo como el resto de las cosas ¿No?  
  
¡JA! El rumbo de tus pensamientos te da risa, y es casi tragicómico pero escrito por un amateur de fanfición tratando de plasmar un sentimiento que parecía tan ajeno a ti, un vago intento por negar algo que aceptaste sin consentimiento.  
  
“ _Deja de ser tan patético con esto y enfrentalo de una buena vez_ ” Te dices a ti mismo, te levantas de tu cama y miras hacia la puerta semi-abierta de tu cuarto, pones ambos pies sobre el piso y un segundo después estas frente a tu puerta con las llaves de la casa en un bolsillo y del otro sacas tu celular para marcar un número.  
  
¿Por qué te paras a pensar ahora? Oh, es cierto, ella también tiene una vida, amigos y familia con quienes pasar el rato, es seguro que ella no se ha pasó los últimos meses pensando en ti, pero ya lo sabías ¿no? ¡No podías pasar por alto algo como esto!  
  
Mueves tu cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos negativos, es ahora o nunca, es sólo una llamada casual. Por qué casualmente tienes su número de teléfono.  
  
Lo levantas, marcas su nombre en la lista de contactos, lo pones en tu oreja, tratas de relajarte en vano, escuchas le primer pitido del tono de espera, se tensan tus músculos, el segundo suena y atraviesa tus oídos, aquellos pensamientos negativos vuelven poco a poco, el tercer pitido ¿Y si ella está ocupada?  
  
— ¿Diga? — escuchas al otro lado de la línea y se paraliza tu lengua, su voz se escuchaba tan diferente por teléfono, incluso podías pensar que se le escuchaba más madura.  
  
— ¿Hablo con Mairin? — Oh suenas tan calmado y desinteresado, pero te tiembla la mano pues en tu cabeza miles de frases cursis y románticas aparecen y te suenan todas igual de estúpidas pues alguien como tú nunca las diría.  
  
— ¿Con quién hablo? — pregunta desconfiada y posiblemente molesta por ese tono de voz, ¡Idiota! Si no le has dicho tu nombre, como rayos ella te dirá si no sabe quién le llamo, tus nervios te acaban de traicionar de la peor forma.  
  
— Soy Alain, un… compañero de la universidad— Respondes pensándote bien si decir compañero, amigo o el idiota que está enamorado y no lo quiere reconocer, aunque eso último es demasiado largo y no suena a una buena confesión, ni si quiera a una tonta o parte de una mala historia romántica de algún fan.  
  
— ¿Alain?, lo siento tanto— ella se sorprende y ríe un poco —No reconocí tu voz y no tengo tu numero registrado en el celular —Volvió a reír avergonzada y parecía que caminaba para alejarse de alguien.  
  
Ella seguro que estaba ocupada.  
  
— Descuida —Respondes como si en verdad no te interesara, buena respuesta, si se puede decir eso de alguien que se medito semanas esto.  
  
— ¿Necesitas algo? —Pregunta ella con amabilidad, pero escuchas voces de terceros a lo lejos. Y no tienes idea de cómo responder a eso.  
  
— Quiero hablarte de algo importante —Dices al fin, después de un minuto de silencio en el que ella dejo de caminar y las voces de los terceros son solo susurros de cotilleo — ¿Estás muy ocupada?  
  
— ¡No, claro que no!— Responde casi en un grito, es un alivio para ti, por lo menos te dio prioridad sobre sus acompañantes, y eso te hace tontamente feliz.  
  
— Pero prefiero que sea cara a cara— Te aseguras de sonar demandante, seguro de ti mismo y sin dejarle posibilidades de negarse.  
  
— ¿A-Ahora? —Pregunta ella tartamudeando, no sabes si de sorpresa o incomodidad, pero al segundo se retracta, la escuchas tragar saliva y preguntar—Quiero decir… ¿Dónde?  
  
— En el parque, donde te caíste frente a mí— Le respondes esbozando una sonrisa de burla seguida de un suspiro corto, escuchas como la respiración de ella se agolpa y tapa su boca con su mano ahogando la vergüenza.  
  
— Deja de recordarme eso— Te regaña y asumes que está sonrojada por ese momento, solo puedes reír.  
  
Por fin te relajaste lo suficiente, ¡Felicidades! Ya no suenas como un intento de chico genial.  
  
— Nos vemos ahí dentro de media hora— Continuas con la citación sorpresa.  
  
— Muy bien— Ella acepta rápido y hay un pequeño toque de alegría que no sabes si imaginaste o fue real, pero no te importa. Sigues sosteniendo tu celular cerca de tu oreja, abres la puerta y corres.  
  
Escuchaste cuando tomó las llaves de su casa, escuchaste la despedida de sus acompañantes, escuchaste la puerta cerrarse de golpe y sus pisadas aceleradas como las tuyas por la acera. Ni tú ni ella colgaron, a pesar de que no hablaban pero sus respiraciones agitadas mientras corrían por las calles hacia aquel parque provocaran un extraño sentimiento en ti.  
  
Doblaste en la esquina, tus zapatillas se resbalaron y derrapaste, pero con la otra pierna continuaste corriendo, ¿Qué era esto?, ¿ansiedad? ¡No tienes idea de qué le vas a decir o cómo! Pero… sin embargo pareces desesperado por verla.  
  
¿No estabas negando todo hace unos instantes?, ¿No estabas reprimiendo todo ese molesto mariposeo? Y ahora estas así, corriendo hacia un encuentro donde… ¿Qué le dirás? ¿Si quiera sabes eso?  
  
Escuchaste un quejido del otro lado del teléfono pero como no paso a mayores lo ignoraste, y las preguntas en tu cabeza nublaban tu percepción del tiempo, por más que corrías hacia ese parque el camino se hacía más largo.  
  
Pero, ¡Al fin!, podías ver la esquina del parque, podías ver los árboles que rodeaban la zona, sus hojas, sus flores, el recuerdo de la primera vez que le viste hace ya mucho tiempo, la razón por la cual ella comenzó a hablarte, fastidiarte sobre devolverte el favor, a pesar de que renegaste de su presencia tantas veces y ella seguía ahí, siempre tan terca, siempre sin escuchar lo que él le decía y así poco a poco, esa misma chica molestosa se transformó en lo que es ahora para ti.  
  
— _Alain_ …— escuchaste al otro lado de la línea, ¡Ninguno de los dos colgó!, miraste de reojo tu celular, su nombre seguía ahí brillante— _Te veo_ …  
  
Miraste hacia adelante y ahí, en línea recta estaba ella, jadeando, con sus rodillas sucias –probablemente ella cayo mientras venía- con el celular al lado de su oreja. Expectante a lo que fuera que hicieras.  
  
— También te veo…— Le contestaste, tu mirada estaba clavada en la de ella y ninguna pretendía separarse.  
  
Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ti. Tú comenzaste a caminar hacia ella.  
  
— Hola— Viste su sonrisa nerviosa, ella bajó el celular de su oreja, le imitaste y ambos cortaron la llamada.  
  
— Hola— Respondiste frente a ella, guardaste tu celular en un bolsillo sin dejar de apreciarla, ¿Estaba diferente? Sí, lo estaba, se miraba mucho más linda hoy pero no entiendes qué es con exactitud.  
  
— ¿Por qué tenia que se aquí? — Preguntó avergonzada, miro a su alrededor, seguro estaba acordándose de la vez en que ella cayó, literal, a sus pies y fue la primera vez que se vieron.  
  
— ¿Por qué no?, lo que tengo que decirte es importante y tiene mucho que ver con este lugar— ¿Dónde se había ido al inseguridad? Ah, claro, la dejaste por algún lado de la calle antes mientras corrías ansioso por verla.  
  
Ella te miro sin entender a qué te refieres, pero ves una pequeña sonrisa que te da esperanzas, quizás tiene una ligera idea o simplemente le hace feliz escuchar eso de ti.  
  
— Estás hablando muy extraño— Su risa fue instantánea, y esa esperanza se fue tan rápido como llegó. Y eso te fastidia.  
  
— Mairin, esto es importante— le regañas y ella para de reír disculpándose con la mirada. Suspiras con pesadez, Mairin es Mairin y, por extraño que parezca, te gusta ese lado de ella.  
  
— Muy bien, — Ella relaja sus músculos y te mira muy atenta— te escucho.  
  
Y acaba de firmar tu sentencia, el movimiento de brazos que hiso te distrajo completamente de lo que le ibas a decir, tu mirada había viajado tan rápido en un recorrido entero de su cuerpo. Mueves tu cabeza negando, y miras hacia otro lado, ella ladea la cabeza por la confusión.  
  
— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunta con inocencia, ¡Claro! Como ella no tiene ni idea de lo que te provoca su sola presencia, como no sabe nada acerca de lo metida que está en tu cabeza desde hace un tiempo. — Alain~ —Canturrea divertida por tu actitud.  
  
Seguro que tu cara en estos momentos es de risa.  
  
— Solo callate— Le dices, ella suspira pues algo que le dices a menudo, valla impresión tendrá de ti ¿no? — Necesito volver a pensar.  
  
— Actúas como si te fueras a confesar— Dice desinteresada pero riendo, le miras, ¿Había captado algo? — Sobre un asesinato o un crimen  
  
Y ella estalla en risa, pero tú no le vez la gracia al asunto.  
  
— Mairin— Le vuelves a regañar, ¿Por qué demonios te gusta una chica tan despistada? No más bien, ¿Por qué te fue a gustar exactamente _ella_?  
  
— ¡Muy bien! — Toma tu muñeca y te guía hasta una banca cercana del parque— Si te vas a tardar tanto en decirle lo que sea, esperemos sentados— ella fue la primera en acomodarse y tú, simplemente le seguiste. Aunque tu intención no es tardar tanto.  
  
La miras, ella lo siente y te devuelve la mirada. Está sonriendo tan calmada, sin sospechar nada, como si no se metiera de ninguna forma en su cabeza que tú podrías gustar de ella.  
  
— Mairin, _tú me gustas_ —Oh, como te encantaría poder decir eso con tanta facilidad pero solo su nombre sale de tus labios, el resto queda como un simple pensamiento que se ve ahogado entre tantas preguntas y dudas.  
  
Ella te sonríe cerrado sus ojos, ¿Le gusta escuchar su nombre viniendo de ti? Cada que lo dices ella sonríe así.  
  
— Alain— susurra ella mirando esta vez al suelo, como si tratase de juntar valor para algo, — antes de que me llamaras, una amiga me dijo algo que me tiene pensativa…  
  
Mueves tu cabeza para buscar su mirada, quieres escuchar más sobre aquello, para que ella coloque esa mirada tan impropia, te preocupa.  
  
— ¿Sabes que se siente cuando…? — Toma una pausa, y lleva su mirada hacia ti— ¿La persona que te gusta no piensa en ti de esa forma?  
  
— Hablas de un amor no correspondido— Contesto al segundo, pero ella negó.  
  
— Peor— te corrige— Cuando no está en su mente que tú seas esa persona especial...  
  
— _Lo_ _sé_ — Piensas pero dices otra cosa, algo que la deja boquiabierta— O peor que eso, cuando alguien alimenta tus esperanzas de que algo pueda pasar entre ellos pero al final es menos que nada.  
  
La brisa de la tarde mueve las hojas de los arboles resaltado el silencio que provocó esa respuesta. Ella no se lo cree y tú, estas ahí mirando el cielo.  
  
— ¡No pongas esa cara! — te regaña por primera vez en el día.  
  
— ¿Qué cara?  
  
— ¡Como si hubieras perdido toda esperanza! — Grita levantándose de la banca y colocándose frente a ti— ¡No me gusta! ¡Odio esa cara!  
  
Ríes, porque ella solo te produce un extraño y molesto sentimiento cálido en tu pecho. No entiendes como ni porqué pero lo hace, sin ella saberlo.  
  
Te levantas de la banca y ella retrocede un paso, pero es ahora o nunca, justo en este momento ella parece con la guardia baja  
  
¡Que sea lo que el destino quiera! Te gritas internamente. Y lo siguiente que hacer le sorprende.  
  
La abrazas, así sin más, rodeas su cuerpo con tus brazos atrayéndola por completo, pegándola a tu cuerpo, sintiendo su calor embriagante. ¿Puede provocar tantas cosas en ti? Todas esas tonterías de las películas, todas esas ridiculeces de los libros, esas estupideces de miles de poemas, absolutamente todas esas burdas fantasías en esas canciones, tienen un maldito punto a su favor.  
  
— No sé cómo ni por qué, no lo preguntes, pero… —Suplicas a su oído, sin escapatoria, no hay manera de entender esto como algo diferente a una confesión—Te quiero.  
  
Algo parecido a un respiro, es lo único que escuchas antes de que ella, mismamente esa niña terca y tierna, te corresponda, rodee tu cuerpo nerviosamente con sus brazos y sus manos se aferren a tu espalda, oculte su rostro en tu cuello y contra él su aliento choque provocando un hormigueo por tu espina dorsal.  
  
— Te quiero, Alain.


End file.
